


It's a Garbage Day

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Sumia tries to take the garbage out, literally.





	It's a Garbage Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt su! luv u! :D 
> 
> prompt meme: http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/169566249181/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme

The rain just kept pouring down, and Sumia was shredding her way through several fake flowers. Spring had just arrived, but freezing rain was what that meant, instead of beautiful daisies, poppies, and other flowers. Sumia nearly chanted as she tore off each petal,  
“Garbage truck, Cordelia, garbage truck, Cordelia, truck, cordy, truck, cordy,”  
She had been procrastinating all day on this, and now either of them could come home. Sumia had never kept track of which one arrived first, and was quite intimidated by their shiny, totally frozen driveway. If Cordelia came home, she would take the garbage out, but her last few flower fortunes told her that the garbage truck would be first. Sumia could not let that happen.  
Sumia paced in the garage, taking care to put any flower petals back into her coat. Cordelia meticulously cleaned this place, and there was no way Sumia would ruin that. Thinking about Cordelia was a great way to pass the time, but time was not on her side here. She needed something to counteract ice, and fast.  
“That’s right! Salt!”  
Cordelia would spread special, blue salt all over the porch and driveway during the winter, maybe just a little would help here. She poured some out, and it slid all across the angled driveway. That should help a little!  
She went back into the house, carefully placing every step. It’s not quite school time for their two daughters. Wait, maybe a change of shoes would work? Sumia still hadn’t put away her own ice skates, they were still sitting around their bedroom. The bedroom she shared with Cordelia was exactly the tale of two opposites. It made her smile every time she saw Cordelia’s neat, tastefully-arranged side of the room, then her own side plastered with their children’s drawings, pressed flowers, mementos and probably more if she cleaned it up thoroughly. They had a closet, as well Sumia’s pile of stuff she didn’t quite want to put away yet. Her professional-grade ice skates were laid on top, which was full of memories with Cynthia and Severa. They had just gone ice-skating at a huge rink in a nearby city.  
\--  
Cynthia charged out onto the ice, her skates barely tied, cackling madly,  
“It’s so BIG!”  
She waved her arms out, and got caught by the ever-vigilant Cordelia, skating elegantly forward in a large arc with Cynthia giggling in her arms. Cynthia repeated,  
“There’s so much ice! We can skate FOREVER!”  
Cordelia smiled, nodded, then another voice screeched from the side of the rink,  
“You can see the end over there!”  
Severa pointed with the mittens Sumia sewed, embroidered with her own name,  
“It’s only a little bigger than our skating rink at home!”  
Sumia finished wrapping Severa in a hat and scarf, then said,  
“Did you tie your shoes all by yourself?”  
Severa beamed up at Sumia,  
“Yup! I’m really good at it now.”  
“Amazing! Did you practice?”  
Severa let out an amused huff, “I don’t need to practice, MOM.”  
Sumia hid a chuckle, and helped her up and towards the rink. Cordelia stole the bench to lace up Cynthia’s shoes, and they exchanged a warm look. Cordelia took a hand to wave, and Sumia turned away with a huge blush running down her face.  
\--  
Sumia laughed as she ran her hand across the skates, Along with the ice skates, Sumia retrieved a walking stick to better place herself in the ice. That’s what people do for skiing, right?  
She was already bundled up for the weather, she had a nice coat and matching scarf, her own knitted gloves, also embroidered with her name, and now these ice skates. She peered down the driveway. All she had to do was get the trash can to the end of the driveway without tripping once. She glared her hardest, and stomped into the ice with the metal blade. Just step by step, she dug it a little into the ice, then carefully put her next foot out. Something far ahead caught her vision, and she nearly stopped, but there was no time for that now. She dragged the garbage can and stick as far as she could, and sloppily placed her foot down. The air seemed to rush upwards as she fell and scrambled for purchase. With her flailing, the orange petals in her coat flew out of its pockets to join the blue salt on the dark driveway, and she slid the rest of the way to the road, technically delivering the trash can. The dark shape from before came to a halt right next to her.  
Cordelia had returned from her night shift, and instantly sprinted out of her car to help Sumia. She grabbed her hand, and said,  
“Gods! Sumia, are you okay? What happened?”  
Sumia nodded, and leaned on Cordelia for support,  
“I don’t think I thought this through…”  
“Promise me that you’ll never…” Cordelia squinted and gazed across their colourful driveway, “Were you trying to take out the trash?”  
Sumia gulped, and nodded slightly. Cordelia smiled, and drew Sumia into her arms.  
“Well, promise me you’ll be as careful as you can. Next time.”  
Muffled by her scarf and Cordelia’s coat, she murmurs, “I promise.”  
“Does hot chocolate sound good?”  
Sumia’s eyes lit up, “Oh, but Severa and Cynthia will want some for breakfast!” she grinned, “Can we really do that, as parents?”  
“Yup! I’m making an exception right here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to rate, comment, or subscribe to my youtube channel that i'm not going to link to and don't post anything on!!!!! also thanks for reading, and I hope your own winter days are less slippery!
> 
> I mean tbh this is mostly written out of my own frustration of NOT getting enough snow/ice lol


End file.
